Mario (Super Smash Flash 2)
Mario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and, along with , and , was one of the first four characters confirmed in the trailer and that first appeared in the demo. His sprites are custom made and his appearance looks similar to how he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, but is a combination of his appearances in the main Smash Bros. games (though his past sprites were brawlified Super Mario World ''sprites), while his moveset is based on his attacks in the [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Mario is currently ranked 19th on the current tier list (the highest ranked Mario character if sub-series characters are not included); a large drop from his 10th place position last demo. Mario has fast, low-lag attacks, good combo ability, a good recovery, and strong finishers in all of his smash attacks, a sour spotted forward aerial and his back throw (when used near a ledge). He has a projectile in Fireball, which he can use to hinder his opponents approach, zoning and gimping his opponents recovery. He is one of the best edge guarders in the game and his guard will be tough to break. He has a great recovery with Star Spin and Super Jump Punch covering good vertical distance while cape gives him a near-infinite horizontal recovery option. However, Mario has problems in his range (possessing the 6th shortest grab in the current demo) which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes, such as and . He has a predictable recovery that can be easy to gimp and edge guard against. His projectile is weak, slow, and can be easily reflected. Also Mario has a hard time comboing due to the low hitstun of the current demo which hurts him the most. However, his pros are overcome by his cons and is why he is ranked in the middle. Attributes Mario is considered the most all-around and balanced character. Due to this, beginners should consider using Mario as the start-up character when playing the game for the first time. He has a good air game with his aerials being fast, specifically his up aerial, notable for being able to juggle opponents chaining into other aerials. Mario has a good grab game, despite having the 6th shortest grab in the current demo, with his down and up throw being chain grabs on fast fallers and big characters while being combo starters on other characters or can lead into his finishers like his forward or neutral aerials. His back throw is a strong finisher when used near the ledge and his forward throw can set up edge guards. He has finishers in all his smash attacks, a sour spotted forward aerial (at high percentages), his back throw when used near a ledge, back aerial and neutral aerial. Mario is one of the best edge guarders, so trying to break his guard will be tough. His standard special move, Fireball, is a very spammable projectile, and can help him control his opponent's approach and can also be used to hinder some characters' recovery offstage. Mario has good recovery options in his Cape which gives him a near-infinite horizontal recovery while keeping momentum for him to get back to the stage easily, can be used to reflect his opponents projectile and can be used to gimp opponents trying to recover. He has a great vertical recovery, when all of his options have not been used up, in Star Spin, his midair jump and Super Jump Punch. He has good approach options with using his Fireballs to put pressure on the opponent and having a good SHFFL. However, Mario suffers problems in his range which makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). His recovery, although good, is very predictable and he might encounter problems recovering when he is up against a good edge guarder. His fireballs are low-priority, which allows them to be cancelled out and reflected easily. Mario's attributes in SSF2 are better than in the main [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games; due in part because he has more finishers and can combo into them easily while his recovery has been improved. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Mario has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. However, Mario appears to be less effective than he was last demo. Aesthetics * ** * Attributes * Ground attacks * * ** * * Aerial attacks * * * * ** Grabs and throws * * at over 150%.}} * Special moves * * ** * ** * In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players *ZERO_OR *Ya Dad Tier placement history In tier lists for v0.6; Mario ranked 8th of D tier on the first list and 7th of C tier on the second list where he was seen as low tier character. In demo v0.7; Mario still stayed in C tier where he ranked 8th on the first list and ranked 10th of C tier on the second list with players now viewing him as a mid tier character. He once again was stuck in C tier in v0.8b where he ranked 11th and was still seen as a mid tier character. However, in demo v0.9a; Mario got his best tier position yet where he ranked 10th on the list where he can be considered a high tier character. In demo v0.9b, Mario dropped to 19th of B tier where he is seen as a mid tier character again. Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Mariobig.gif|Mario's third art from the DOJO!!!. Screenshots Mario_Screen21.png|Mario and on Mushroom Kingdom III. Mario_Screen3.png|Mario down and on Hylian Skies. Mario_Screen4.png|Mario running on Hylian Skies. Mario_Screen1.png|Mario jumping on Mushroom Kingdom III. 9b preview mario2.png|Mario's new design standing with and on Hylian Skies. 9b preview mario3.png|Mario ducking next to Zelda on Hylian Skies. 9b preview mario4.png|Mario and Samus jumping on Hylian Skies. 9b preview mario5.png|Mario using his up tilt on Zelda and Samus on Hylian Skies. 9b preview link1.png|Mario's new design along with , Zelda and Samus on Hylian Skies. Mario and Link Sprites.png|Mario's and Link's new sprite designs and palettes. Old design Mario's recent design.png|Mario's last design used since demo v0.4b until v0.9a. Trivia *In previous versions of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Mario used a slightly different moveset. Prior v0.2b, Mario used F.L.U.D.D. as his side special move rather than the Cape. The Star Spin's predecessor, the Mario Tornado, was used and had a special homing attack effect when it was done in midair. *During the development of Mario's new sprite sheet, former developer ItsameSMB had created a new variation of his down special move called the F.L.U.D.D. Tornado, but was dropped from the game for unknown reasons. It is speculated that Cleod9 thought the attack to be too complex to program into the game. *Mario has gone through the most sprite changes throughout the game's development, the second being Link. *Mario along with , , and are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the red team. *Mario's previous sprites, alongside with and , were used in one of ScrewAttack's Death Battles. *Prior to v0.9b, Mario originally transformed into Fire Mario as his Final Smash. This was eventually scrapped in favor of the Mario Finale. *In v0.9b, Mario's sprite was a collab of the many devs. The original base was created by PixelBoy, and Dr. Geno made the stance. Zero Insanity, ElvisDitto, Eggviper, and Playat made the rest of the animations. External link *Mario's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2